


The Q Letter

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: EyesOnMJS, M/M, Markjin, OrgulhoLGBTQIA+, jinson, markjinson, markson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Mark sentia que não estava completamente satisfeito com sua vida e sabia que isso não tinha a ver com sua orientação sexual — homossexual muito bem declarado — e muito menos com a relação poliamorosa em que vivia. Sentia que era algo que envolvia apenas ele e o bem estar consigo mesmo, e isso não passou despercebido pelos namorados que se mostraram dispostos a ajudá-lo a descobrir exatamente o que lhe causava essa sensação de insatisfação pessoal.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	The Q Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto EyesOnMJS.  
> Link do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eyesonjinson

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-q-letter-17178238)

Não me importava com os julgamentos pela minha sexualidade, a qual eu nunca escondi de ninguém desde os 15 anos quando notei minha preferência por homens, e me importava menos ainda com os julgamentos sobre o meu relacionamento não convencional — poliamor ainda sendo visto como algo bizarro e muitas vezes nojento, porém, não para mim. Essa situação de incômodo não passou despercebida pelos meus namorados, que há uma semana vinham conversando comigo sobre coisas que talvez possam ser o que estavam me causando a insatisfação e claro, isso meio que afetou a nossa vida sexual.

Jackson — provavelmente o mais carente e ciumento entre nós três — começou a se incomodar profundamente quando notou que eu passava tempo demais ajudando uma amiga com as ideias para o noivado dela. A verdade é que Sana sempre vinha me pedir para lhe ajudar com as roupas, já que ela e as namoradas iriam viajar para o Caribe e ela queria algo que fosse fofo e sensual ao mesmo tempo. E bem, eu me divertia enquanto a ajudava a escolher as peças que ela levaria para a viagem.

Em certo momento, Jinyoung me perguntou se eu tinha algum interesse em roupas femininas e inicialmente eu fiquei bastante confuso com a suposição do moreno. Levou um tempo para que eu entendesse o sentido da fala de Jinyoung e acabei comentando isso com a japonesa que sorriu animada e se dispôs a me ajudar a descobrir se usar roupas femininas me agradam.

A loira me levou ao shopping, em sua loja favorita, onde as vendedoras eram discretas e não ficavam no nosso pé o tempo todo tentando empurrar mercadorias. Sana me fez provar quase que a loja toda e toda peça de roupa que eu disse me sentir confortável ou que achava bonita em meu corpo, ela fez com que eu comprasse. Bodys, croppeds, saias, meias, cintas liga e até mesmo calcinhas. E então ela me arrastou para a parte de sapatos, o que nos deixou bastante surpresos é que eu gostei da maioria dos tênis femininos e dos coturnos. Quando saímos da loja, tínhamos tantas sacolas em mãos que me perguntava como que meu dinheiro havia aguentado isso. E a resposta estava em parcelamentos de doze vezes sem juros.

Ao chegar em casa, Sana me ajudou a organizar as coisas enquanto os meninos estavam fora — ela disse que seria divertido eu fazer uma surpresa aos meus namorados e eu não vi motivos para negar. A Minatosaki separou umas peças para que eu usasse, enquanto eu pensava em como deixar o quarto com uma atmosfera mais sugestiva sem ser vulgar.

Decidi fazer um caminho luminoso com velas aromáticas da porta da sala até a cama — devidamente arrumada pela minha amiga, com peças que iam do bordô ao preto — e então me dei ao luxo de tomar um banho de espumas antes de me vestir. Sana foi embora antes que eu pudesse entrar no banho, já que havíamos terminado de arrumar a casa e me desejou uma “boa trepada”. Após o banho, passei um creme hidratante de morango pelo meu corpo, apenas para dar um cheirinho a mais e deixar minha pele macia. A peça de renda vermelha contrastava com a palidez da minha pele, parecendo deixar a mesma bem mais atrativa, ainda que a calcinha delicada ficasse coberta pela saia grafite que era completa pela cinta liga preta segurando as meias de mesma cor com detalhes delicados em vermelho por toda a peça. Na parte superior, completei o visual com uma camisa branca social de Jinyoung, deixando alguns botões abertos e a peça meio despojada, deixando meus ombros a mostra. Me sentei no centro da cama e fiquei mexendo no meu celular para passar o tempo até que ambos os rapazes chegassem à residência.

Assim que escutei a porta ser aberta, as risadas escandalosas do chinês tomou conta do apartamento pequeno, logo sendo substituída pelo barulho dos passos pelo caminho que eu havia montado — junto à Sana — com as velas. Pude ouvir o Park chamar por mim, com a curiosidade transparecendo em seu tom de voz, e assim que ambos estavam na porta do quarto, notei a surpresa nos olhos de ambos. Coloquei meu celular em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama queen size e chamei-os com o indicador. Jackson não se fez de rogado, e como um bom namorado, subiu em cima de mim tomando meus lábios com os próprios em um beijo intenso enquanto Jinyoung nos observava. Quando os lábios do Wang tentaram se separar dos meus, prendi o inferior entre os dentes, soltando lentamente e olhando fixamente para o Park, logo sentindo Jackson passar a distribuir mordidinhas e chupões pela extensão do meu pescoço até meu ombro esquerdo, dando uma atenção especial para a minha clavícula. Logo o coreano se juntou a nós, primeiro me beijando de modo desejoso, enquanto Jackson trabalhava em abrir lentamente os outros botões da camisa. Jinyoung desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o chinês, só que do lado direito.

— Adoro quando veste minhas camisas! — O Park murmurou, após dar uma mordida mais forte em meu ombro. Puxando Jackson para um beijo, em seguida, o ajudando a se livrar das próprias roupas e me deixando curtir o showzinho dos dois. O beijo que trocavam era selvagem, com direito a arranhões onde era possível e gemidos manhosos por parte do chinês.

Não demorou muito para que as blusas sociais de ambos estivessem jogadas ao chão — cautelosamente longe das velas que ainda estavam acesas —, junto aos cintos, deixando as calças sociais abertas e trocando carícias por cima das cuecas. Revirei os olhos, um pouco irritado por não estar recebendo atenção e abruptamente afastei os dois. Fiquei entre eles, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço, peitoral e abdômen do coreano, deixando uma trilha de chupões na pele levemente bronzeada, puxando a calça, em conjunto com a cueca branca, para baixo e passando a morder as coxas fartas, afundando as unhas na bunda durinha do mesmo. 

Ouvi um gemido rouco e arrastado no momento em que deslizei meus lábios pela glande rosada e tive que me conter para não rir, sabendo que a reação havia sido de Jackson. O Park não conseguiu se conter quando abriguei toda sua extensão em minha cavidade oral, fazendo pressão com as bochechas e sentindo as falanges longas do moreno segurarem firmemente meus fios castanhos e os apertarem em busca de descontar parte do prazer que eu lhe oferecia. Dei atenção a uma veia mais saliente no membro teso, oscilando a velocidade das sucções e alternando com dar atenção apenas a glande, me deliciando com os gemidos arrastados de ambos os rapazes. Senti um puxão em meus fios quando desci os lábios pelas bolas, sugando-as delicadamente, e escorreguei minha língua pelo períneo, notando o reflexo anal do Park reagir com a proximidade do contato.

Repeti todo o processo com o Wang, me divertindo com os gemidos mais manhosos e roucos do platinado, e me excitando quando Jinyoung decidia participar com beijos e chupões pelo pescoço alvo do chinês. Senti as falanges longas do coreano passear pelas minhas nádegas, deixando alguns tapas na região antes de seguir para o meu orifício anal e acariciar. Não contive o gemido manhoso que escapou por meus lábios, ainda ocupados com o membro ereto de Jackson, quando senti o músculo úmido do Park tocar minha entrada, fazendo-a se contrair desejosa.

Um leve incômodo se espalhou por meu corpo quando Jinyoung inseriu dois dígitos de uma vez só em meu interior, logo os movendo, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem aos poucos e cederem espaço. O moreno curvou a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que tocassem diretamente em minha próstata. Acabei por abandonar o membro de Jackson e passei a rebolar nos dedos do coreano, em busca de mais contato.

— Preparado para a melhor noite da sua vida, hyung? — Wang sussurrou após trocar olhares com Jinyoung, me deixando curioso e ansioso para o que estava por vir. — O que acha de sentar gostoso, hyung?

Confesso que fiquei confuso a princípio, mas quando entendi o pedido, não pude me conter. Jackson sentou na cama, com a coluna encostada na cabeceira e eu me sentei em seu colo, sentindo minha cavidade anal ser preenchida por seu falo e rebolando em seguida, logo sentindo os dedos molhados de Jinyoung se juntarem ao membro do platinado. O Park distribuiu beijinhos pelos meus ombros e costas, enquanto movia seus dedos, abrindo mais espaço para poder colocar o próprio pau dentro de mim. Com muita calma e cuidado, o moreno substituiu as falanges pela ereção, fazendo com que nós três gemessemos arrastados pelos estímulos. Não vou mentir, inicialmente a sensação era uma mistura intensa de dor e incômodo, com um leve prazer — que aos poucos, conforme meu corpo foi se ajustando e os movimentos se iniciaram, foi se tornando mais presente que a dor inicial. 

Logo nos tornamos uma bagunça de gemidos manhosos e roucos, suor e arranhões. Eu subia e descia, ora lento, ora rápido, ondulando o corpo e rebolando enquanto ambos forçavam os quadris contra o meu tornando a penetração mais intensa, atingindo com força minha próstata e nos dando ainda mais prazer.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo, Jinyoung notou minhas pernas fraquejarem e pediu a Jackson para que trocassem de lugar. O coreano se deitou comigo por cima e voltou a se enterrar dentro da minha cavidade, sendo acompanhado por Jackson, que segurava firme em minha cintura, procurando sincronizar as estocadas com as de Jinyoung, enquanto eu rebolava e gemia com a mente nublada pelo prazer. Podia sentir as mãos do Wang marcarem minha cintura pela força com que me segurava, assim como as minhas nádegas eram marcadas pelas mãos do Park.

O orgasmo nos atingiu de forma arrebatadora, fazendo com que minha entrada se contraísse fortemente enquanto meu líquido era expelido no abdômen do coreano e logo o chinês gozou junto ao Park dentro da minha cavidade. Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, tentando regular nossas respirações. Logo cai no colchão ao lado do coreano, observando o Wang lamber a pele levemente bronzeada do moreno até a linha espessa de gozo.

— Isso foi sexy! — Comentei com a voz mansa, sentia meu corpo todo mole e o sono parecia querer me abraçar. — Na próxima é a bundinha de vocês que vai ser arrombada.

Ambos riram de mim e me fizeram de “recheio de sanduíche”, me deixando no meio do abraço.

— Acho que alguém só quer dormir agora, Seunie hyung. — A voz de Jinyoung soou um tanto rouca em meu ouvido, fazendo meus pelos se arrepiarem involuntariamente.

— Acho que o hyung não é o único, aliás, adorei suas roupas… — E então Jackson suspirou. — Vamos ter problemas de ereções todos os dias nessa casa. — Foi a vez de rirmos de Jackson, o chamando de tarado logo em seguida. 

Não é como se fosse um problema para mim, muito menos como se fossemos ter tempo e disposição para transarmos todos os dias, então estava tranquilo. Além de que, a minha bunda não é a única disponível para uma rodada. Não pude continuar ouvindo a conversa dos dois, já que eu sempre fui do tipo que dorme profundamente no pós-sexo, enquanto Jinyoung e Jackson adoravam conversar um pouco antes de caírem no sono.

Eu estava feliz, me sentia livre e amado, sabendo que não importa o que eu vista, o que eu use, eles sempre vão me amar e me aceitar exatamente como sou e sabem que esse sentimento é recíproco.


End file.
